Praise Chorus
by x-ClinicallyInsane-x
Summary: Sasuke never wanted to go to that dang club in the first place. In fact, he hated clubs, but maybe, after all things considered it wasn't such a bad decision in the end...Naru/Sasu. Read and Review. Rated T for safety. One Shot.


**[Praise Chorus]  
**[Naruto/Sasuke]

The club was lit dimly, there were some neon lights flooding Sasuke's vision. He stood by the bar with his arms crossed. It was loud, the music was blaring and people were dancing and scuffling, it was sweaty and hot and the air was filled with the smell of, well, sex.

Sasuke jumped as he felt a touch on his hips, he turned to see blue eyes accompanied by blonde hair and tan skin. As he opened his mouth to speak he knew it was a mistake, he instantly felt lips on his. He was so shocked that he didn't have the will to force the young person off him (though now that he thought about it, he may not have wanted to either). After they finally pulled away, as Sasuke gasped for much needed breath, he took a glance at his "attacker".

At first it appeared to be a young, female blonde, somewhere between the ages of 18 and 24, with tan skin, wearing a black baby-doll style tee-shirt and dark straight leg jeans. She had soft curves and an incredible face that even caused the mighty Uchiha to blush.

At a second glance something was off, it was a club and this "girl" wore no make-up, had no obvious signs of boobs and lastly, had an Adam's apple. And this caused Sasuke to blush even more.

This incredibly beautiful, young woman, who had just kissed him out of the blue, was male.

Sasuke felt weird but then, he just felt…hot. The man pulled Sasuke in tighter, grinding against him and touching the insides of his thighs. Sasuke breathed out, his breath touching the other man's ears, causing him to look up, into Sasuke's eyes. The man's eyes were such a startling blue that it made Sasuke gasp, though that may have been the tugging at his…lower regions. He looked down to see tan hands cupping his crotch. He looked back up at the eyes and his own face must have said it all because the man released…it…and straitened up.

"Whatcha doing standing in the back of a club?" the man asked, he was slightly taller than Sasuke but had a feminine, smiling, face. Sasuke gulped, just a bit frightened but more than enough embarrassed.

"I'm-I, uh, I don't really _like_ clubs so," Sasuke shrugged, crossing his arms. The man nodded, still smiling.

"Well watcha doing at a club in the first place?" the man asked. Sasuke looked down, slightly embarrassed, shaking his head. He looked back up at the man, feeling a bit like a child.

"Um, who _are _you exactly?" Sasuke asked after a long, strangling silence between them. The man seemed utterly surprised.

"Ah!" His smile widened, "my name is Naruto, but _you_ can call me Naru." The sentence was ended with a wink, causing Sasuke to blush.

"So, what _are_ you doing in a place like this?" Naruto's eyes widened after a second and he started laughing.

"That was_ not_ a pick-up line…" he muttered, still laughing a little. Sasuke nodded.

"It wasn't!!" Naruto protested desperately

"Well, that's too bad." Cough.

"Well…it was if you wanted it to be."

Serious blush from Sasuke there.

"Um, okay, Naruto, why do you think _I_ would want _you_ to try and pick me up?" Sasuke asked, regaining his poise. Naruto grinned.

"Because," Naruto got up close to Sasuke's ear, his tongue reaching out and running along the cartilage, making Sasuke shudder, "you don't want to spend your life standing in the back." Naruto let his breath's warmth linger on Sasuke's neck before pulling back and regaining a, just as beautiful, but less seducing, posture. Sasuke grumbled something incoherent. Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly.

"Oh, what's your name, by the way?" Naruto asked, coking his head to the side.

"Um, Sasuke," he answered. Naruto nodded.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sa-su-ke. Sas-uke!" Naruto giggled at his own joke, making Sasuke blush at the obvious sexual reference. Naruto's grin widened and he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Sasuke stood still, his body ridged as Naruto grinded against him. Naruto noticed this after a moment and stood up. Again.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke's face was flushed.

"I, um, can't really-" but Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lips on his own. The blond finally pulled away, his lips still gently touching Sasuke's.

"Come on, I know this song," Naruto winked and began to dance again, this time Sasuke haphazardly joined in. The heat and friction coming from the two 'dancing' caused Sasuke to feel exhilarated. Alive again. The rest of the night was hazy. He remembered leaving the club with Naruto and he remembered sex but it had seemed like a dream. Because there was just o way that Sasuke Uchiha had had sex with a beautiful, blue-eyed, baby faced blonde.

--

The next morning. Sasuke felt hot, heavy, but good all the same. He was naked as far as he could tell, his body entwined with clean white sheets. As his eyes opened wider and kiss was planted on his head.

"Good morning Sas-uke!" It was Naruto's beautiful face and a scent familiar to his nose. A scent so rich and empowering that it only made Sasuke want it more.

Coffee.

Sasuke grumbled and sat up straight, his face turning a brilliant red when he remembered that he was naked. Naruto laughed at him and threw him some clothing, while walking out the door.

"Get dressed. I'll meet you in the dining room, second room on the right," Naruto turned and was gone from Sasuke's sight.

--

Sasuke got dressed and made his way to the dining room, stumbling into the open wearing a dark blue button up that was a bit too large on him and a pair of baby blue pants that fit the same.

"I guess my cloths didn't really fit," Naruto shrugged, taking a sip of coffee, "yours are in the wash, so you can have them back in about an hour, now come here." Naruto smiled a softy smile and Sasuke, unsurely, walked over to the taller man. He sat down in the wooden chair next to Naruto.

"Aww, I thought maybe you would sit on my lap!" Naruto whined. Sasuke rolled his eyes; he was uncomfortable in this man's presence.

"Sas-uke?" Naruto asked, waving his hand in front of the stoic man. Sasuke said nothing but looked up at Naruto, his head turned slightly. Naruto's eyebrows were raised. Sasuke licked his lip, the tension was getting to him, and this was awkward.

"Sasuke, are you, um, worried about what happened last night?" Naruto asked finally, after a pregnant silence. Sasuke's eyes lit up like a deer in headlights. He didn't respond verbally but his face said it all.

"You've, um, never _been_ with another man before, have you Sasuke?" Naruto asked, lifting the other man's chin as to see his face clearly. Sasuke blushed at the sudden contact, something he only no w realized he had been doing a lot, since last night.

"Sasuke, it's nothing to be afraid of, it's okay, if you want to talk." Naruto was trying his best to be reassuring but it wasn't working. He himself was unsure of the course to take after the happenings of the night before. Sasuke let out a loud sigh, looking coldly at Naruto.

"Why me?" he asked finally, "how could a beautiful, blue-eyed blonde want _me_? Have _sex_ with _me_? Give _me _coffee, which by the way you are yet to do."

Naruto looked shocked; all he could do was hand Sasuke a cup of coffee which the other male just stared at silently.

"How could an adorable, black-haired, sexy, stone cold beauty actually _whine_ at me? Have _coffee_ with me? _Dance_ with me?" Naruto retorted, and then his face twisted up, "though, technically we didn't really have _sex_ just some fooling around, but…" Naruto's grin was not left unnoticed.

"L-leave m-m-me al-alone." Sasuke trembled. Naruto moved in, his lips catching Sasukes in a gentle kiss, Naruto smirked as he pulled away.

"No." He whispered softly. Sasuke's lip twitched, he wanted more, he wanted that taste back in his mouth. Instead he just took another sip of coffee. Naruto was just some one night stand who would hopefully drive him back to the club so that Sasuke could get his own vehicle and go home.

"Want to go to lunch with me?" Sasuke spit coffee all over Naruto, who laughed. The younger boy's face turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry," Sasuke muttered, not letting himself look into Naruto's face.

"Do you?" Naruto asked again, his eyes trained on Sasuke, making the other man feel very, very small.

"That's what you do? You pick some guy up from a club, almost have sex with him and _then_ ask him out?" Sasuke responded gingerly. Naruto cocked his head.

"Is that a yes?" he asked. Sasuke flushed.

"Yes, it's a yes, dumbass," and he had another sip of coffee.

--

Sasuke sat across the table from his new blond "friend". In front of him was a club sandwich what had hardly been eaten; in front of Naruto was a completely cleaned plate that used to have a steak and a freakishly large baked potato.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Naruto inquired. Sasuke grumbled, stabbing a fork into the sandwich.

"Okay then." Naruto laughed a little, it was an uncomfortable laugh but a laugh all the same. Sasuke rolled his eyes and removed the fork from the sandwich.

"So, um, how old are you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, vaguely interested in the question.

"Twenty-four," Sasuke answered, putting the fork onto his plate and crossing his elbows onto the table, as if to seriously join the conversation, "how old are you?"

"Ah! Twenty-five," Naruto looked like was deep in thought, "actually, yesterday was my birthday, thanks for the gift." The blond winked, Sasuke turned away, just as the waitress walked up to the table.

"Excuse me, sirs would you be-" She looked from one man to the next "Am I interrupting anything?" Sasuke's head whipped around so fast that it probably caused long-term whiplash, if that exists.

"No! You're not interrupting _anything_." Sasuke grumbled, glaring daggers at Naruto who grinned sheepishly.

"O-of course, well, are either of you two gentle men interested in a desert or are you done?" She asked, confused by Sasuke's reaction.

"No thank you, we'll pay now, please." Naruto said, smiling charmingly at the woman, who blushed a deep pink.

"Okay, I will go get your bill immediately." The woman scurried off. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He whispered his voice harsh but cool. Sasuke blushed, crossing his arms hard over his chest.

"Nothing." He answered.

"That was some _hell_ of a _nothing_." Naruto growled.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled, standing up. The rest of the café looked to see what was going on, "you don't _know_ who the hell I _am_ but you, _you_, think you know _everything_. Well guess what, Naruto," his name was poured into the air like poisonous gas, his tongue curved around the consonants of his name like they were daggers and, truly, it _hurt _Naruto, "you don't." Sasuke stormed out of the café. And Naruto rushed after him, throwing a twenty at the perplexed waitress as he left.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, stopping abruptly as Sasuke did. He put his hand on the dark haired man's shoulder.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto turned Sasuke around to face him, cocking his head to the left.

"I think," Naruto said, "we've already gone over this." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You've only known me for a day, why do you even care?" He asked, shaking Naruto's hand off his shoulder. Naruto looked surprised at the question.

"I fell in love." He answered, causing Sasuke to gasp. Naruto just stared back, a kind of vacant look on his face. Sasuke pulled his head into Naruto's chest, hugging him like a child would hug an adult.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Sasuke chanted softly Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Sasuke, come on, let's go back to my house," Naruto grabbed Sasuke around the waist and dragged him towards his car.

When they got back to the house it was about three o'clock. Naruto had all the blinds shut because Sasuke had a fever. Sasuke lay in bed, an ice pack on his head and completely covered in blankets.

"You know," Naruto muttered, running his hands through Sasuke's hair, "it's not every night that I pick some guy up from a bar who makes-out with me, comes back to my house, yells at me about giving him coffee and then gets a fever." Sasuke pinched him.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked, rubbing his arm where Sasuke had harmed him Sasuke just snickered, rolling over in the bed.

"You don't even have a fever, do you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke began laughing harder. Naruto attacked Sasuke, tickling the poor man relentlessly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head amidst the wrestling, pulling the blonde man into a deep kiss. Naruto calmed down and wrapped his arms around Sasuke who snuggled into the other's chest.

"I love you too." Sasuke let out a last mutter before falling asleep. And so ended the strangest, and possibly best days of Sasuke's life, and would you believe it, it all started with a club.

* * *

_Are you gonna live your life wondering,  
Standing in the back,  
Looking around?_

Are you gonna waste your time thinking,  
How you've grown up,  
Or how you missed out?

Things are never gonna be the way you want.  
Where's it gonna get you acting serious?  
Things are never gonna be quite what you want,  
Or even at 25,  
You gotta start sometime.

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.

Are you gonna live your life,  
Standing in the back,  
Looking around?

Are you gonna waste your time?  
Gotta make a move,  
Or you'll miss out.

Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Stick around nostalgia won't let you down.  
Someone's gonna ask you what it's all about.  
Whatcha gonna have to say,  
For yourself?

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
Now all I need is just to hear a song I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.

Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Our house in the middle of the street  
Why did we ever meet?  
Started my rock 'n roll fantasy.  
Crimson,  
And clover,  
Over,  
And over.  
Don't don't,  
Don't let's start.  
Why did we ever part?  
Kick start my rock 'n rollen heart.

I'm on my feet I'm on the floor I'm good to go.  
So come on Davey sing me something that I know.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight,  
Here tonight.  
I wanna always feel like part of this,  
Was,  
Mine.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight.  
I wanna fall in love tonight....

_-_A Praise Chorus  
**Jimmy Eat World**


End file.
